The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Specific information of a geographical region within a city or a district provides valuable insight as to the socio-economic conditions of the region. For instance, obtaining information of a disaster struck region may provide information as to the amount of financial loss incurred and the extent of rebuilding required in the region. Hygiene conditions of a region may provide valuable insight as to the occurrences of common diseases in the region and further provide necessary steps that need to be taken in order to circumvent or reduce the occurrences of such diseases. As another example, obtaining information of different regions within a city may enable policy/decision makers to make an appropriate decision as to the amount of public/government funds to be allocated in the improvement of the particular region.
However, in some developing countries, there is an absence of spatially explicit detailed neighborhood information. This occurs primarily due to financial reasons, the amount of area to be covered, time restrictions, continuous changes in the neighborhood, or the like. A naïve approach of obtaining statistical information of a particular region is by way of conducting a survey. This approach however, tends to be time consuming and often results in insufficient data collection of a particular region due to the unwillingness in survey participation due to cultural or personal reasons.
Accordingly, a technique of obtaining neighborhood (region) information in a cost/time effective and unobtrusive manner is required that may enable policymakers, community organizations, planning divisions to better serve the communities.